<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil You Know (Isn’t Necessarily Better) by rinbunn (wellisntthatshiny)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032734">The Devil You Know (Isn’t Necessarily Better)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/rinbunn'>rinbunn (wellisntthatshiny)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A distinct lack of aftercare, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Ignored Boundaries, M/M, Other, Sadism, Sex for payment, just irresponsible and bad sex all around, the slightest hint of hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/rinbunn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and last time Zagan fucks the devil responsible for his contract.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC: Zagan/ OC: Henry, OC: Zagan/ OC: Yxaga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Devil You Know (Isn’t Necessarily Better)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first time is set three days after Zagan returns from hell after he first becomes a devil.</p>
<p>The second time is set roughly seven hundred years later, a few decades after Henry makes his own deal with Zagan.</p>
<p>NB: Yxaga is an Erinyes (type of devil) and a truly terrible husk of a person. This is not intended to be a fun, sexy time for anyone and her behavior is appropriately abominable to her thirst for a specific brand of sadistic power over others.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagan looks the lithe woman in front of him up and down. Her lips are painted the precise red of her eyes and their brightness is in stark contrast to skin that is nearly pristine white and dark black hair spilling down her back. A golden pendant fashioned in the symbol of Orzhov rests where her neck meets her collarbones, drawing his gaze along the graceful lines of her shoulders. </p>
<p>She’s wearing a black, sleeveless gown whose high neckline plunges nearly to her navel, covering her in a fine layer of expensive lace that meets thick black fabric that nearly meets at the center of her chest and wraps around her waist to meet at her lower back, draping down in perfect folds down to the floor. The dress is backless to allow room for the wings neatly folded behind her, the feathers so dark they seem to absorb any light that tries to touch them. He shifts his own wings involuntarily with the realization he hasn’t seen her since he acquired them and tries to cover the slip with a response to her offer.</p>
<p>“Is ten thousand all I’m worth these days? How disappointing.”</p>
<p>“Oh please, Davok, you were so insistent on having a cunt and you hardly seem to use it. Frankly, I’m not sure why I’m offering you gold at all. If anything it seems I’m the one doing you a favor.”</p>
<p>“Davok? That’s a name I haven’t heard in a few centuries.”</p>
<p>“Call me sentimental.” A touch of irritation laces her words and Zagan knows the time limit on the offer is coming to an end.</p>
<p>“I would never accuse you of such a thing. Hmm. Ten thousand.” Zagan taps his chin pensively, tail flicking behind him as he considers the offer. “You pay me up front and we finish when I say regardless of where we’re at in our evening. You pull any of your usual tricks and I will leave, Yxaga. With the full payment.”</p>
<p>She laughs and it’s mocking and cruel in a way that has Zagan already double guessing the wisdom of his decision even as her delicate fingers wrap around his to shake on it.</p>
<p>“It’s almost as if you’ve learned not to trust me. Deal, but I do hope you’ll allow me at least a little bit of fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sent for me?” Davok looks around the antechamber, the black marble tiles of the floor lined with gold reaching out to towering pillars topped with looming gargoyles. The hall’s focal point is Yxaga as she sits on a raised, black throne topped with vicious, sharp spires of a golden sun emblem of Orzhov reaching out from behind her head in a wicked mockery of a halo. Her fingers are steepled and she seems to be considering something before she turns her attention to him.</p>
<p>“I did. You’ve had a few days to settle into your new accommodations. I trust they are to your satisfaction?”</p>
<p>“They are. I appreciate your assistance in the matter.” Davok eyes Yxaga warily as she rises from the throne, stepping down to the stone tile. The click of her heels resonates through the hall, echoing as she approaches. She circles around him, slowly looking him over, a single finger tracing over his shoulders, her sharp claws evident even through the heavy fabric of his black robes.</p>
<p>“And the rest of it? I know the change of physicality can be quite the shock for some.”</p>
<p>“It took me a few days to acquire a proper awareness of my size, but I’m hardly colliding with furniture if that’s what you’re asking.”</p>
<p>“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. After all, you had such detailed specifications in your contract. Have you had the chance to enjoy it yet?”</p>
<p>“Is that why I’m here?” Davok smirks as she takes her place in front of him, her hand reaching up to toy with the fastener of his cloak. He remembered her having been taller, easily towering over his human form but now even in heels the devil is more than a head shorter than him, though no less intimidating.</p>
<p>“I’ll admit to my curiosity. I’ve never seen this particular request before and I’m intrigued as to how it functions in an otherwise male body. I’ve little interest in the rest of you but there is a certain temptation in being the first to test it out.”</p>
<p>“And what would you offer me for the… privilege?” Davok looks down at the deceptively angelic face, her red eyes flashing as she grins up at him.</p>
<p>“Ten thousand gold.”</p>
<p>“Hardly a fair price for what is almost certainly a once in a lifetime opportunity. Fifty.”</p>
<p>Yxaga scoffs “Absolutely not. My interest doesn’t run nearly so deep. Twenty.”</p>
<p>“Thirty-five.”</p>
<p>“Twenty-five. That’s a significant reduction on your contract, Davok. And for such a simple request? I doubt even the most skilled of whores have ever fetched such a price.”</p>
<p>“What are your conditions?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is without a doubt the height of vanity and I almost think I should applaud you. Perhaps you’re more of a real devil than you think, Davok.”</p>
<p>Zagan moans and pushes back eagerly against the silicone replica of his own dick, licking his lips as the bulge of the toy’s knot stretches him before Yxaga pulls it back out.</p>
<p>“Not many people have the opportunity to customize their own genitalia. You can hardly blame me for wishing to share such an exquisite specimen- it would be selfish to keep it to myself when it's in such demand.”</p>
<p>“A pity you didn’t make it an exact replica, but I suppose most would find themselves unable to handle the authentic experience.” She reaches down, running her hand over his own wrapped firmly around the real thing as she sets a pace that leaves Zagan groaning and rocking his hips against her. </p>
<p>“Marketing thought the barbs might be a bit much.” He gasps the words out before burying his face into the arm he has folded beneath him, giving up any pretence at maintaining conversation in favor of relishing the way she’s fucking him hard enough to shake the bed beneath them.</p>
<p>“I find it’s always best to keep a few surprises in store.” </p>
<p>Zagan hears her snap and the toy expands ever so slightly inside of him pulling a harsh moan from his throat as he digs his claws into the cool silk of the sheets beneath him, shredding the fabric in his grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Davok moans, face pressed against the cool marble of the floor, gasping as Yxaga pushes the thick dildo back into him. Her fingers press hard against soft flesh as it bottoms out before she slowly pulls it back.</p>
<p>“Enjoying yourself?” The words are smug, and he can’t bring himself to care as she continues the steady pace of her thrusts.</p>
<p>“No regrets so far.” He strokes his dick firmly, groaning loudly as he feels himself tighten around the toy. “I didn’t expect it to feel so different.”</p>
<p>“As good as you hoped?” Her voice is teasing as she slows her hand nearly to a halt. His own hand tightens reflexively and he can’t help but push his hips back against her. </p>
<p>“Yes-” his voice breaks off as she suddenly picks up her pace, hard enough to push him a few inches across the stone.</p>
<p>“Want more?”</p>
<p>“Gods, yes.” </p>
<p>He nearly chokes as he feels the dildo grow in size, stretching him further as Yxaga pushes it hard into him. It’s on the brink of more than he can take so quickly, but his new body adapts more quickly than he expects and he barely recognizes the moans coming from his own mouth as his hand matches her pace. He feels his body tense in response and he closes his eyes, relishing the feeling of Yxaga fucking him through his orgasm. He moans as he spills over his hand, dick twitching as his orgasm continues even after he’s fairly certain it should have ended. Yxaga continues, and pleasure still courses through him, fading into a low hum that leaves him lazily pushing back against her.</p>
<p>Yxaga pushes the toy all the way in, grinding it against him as she holds it there. She leans down to Zagan, words a quiet purr in his ear.</p>
<p>“You aren’t nearly as limited in your pleasure now.” She pulls the toy nearly all the way out before pushing it back in and Davok moans, still wet and eagerly responding to her touch. “I’ll pay you double if you let me find out what you can really do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Yxaga. That’s-“ Zagan breaks off with a groan as he takes a deep breath trying to adjust to the now significantly larger toy. </p>
<p>“That’s what?” She croons mockingly.</p>
<p>“Too much. Hey!” Zagan winces in pain as she thrusts far too quickly, body unable to adjust in time. He wraps his tail around her arm, holding it still with the toy buried inside him.</p>
<p>“Oh please, are you saying you can’t handle a rough fuck anymore? I would have thought your time in Rakdos would increase your tolerance, not destroy it.”</p>
<p>“Just- give me a minute to adjust, you sadist.” He breathes heavily, trying to focus on relaxing until the sharp pain begins to subside.</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk,” she scoffs. “And you can tell me that you need a minute but the way you’re dripping wet for me says otherwise.”</p>
<p>Zagan narrows his eyes and looks back at her, irritated further by the smug expression on her deceptively beautiful face. He tightens his tail around her wrist, waiting until she grimaces before loosening his grip, though he keeps it coiled around her forearm.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say I wouldn’t enjoy you getting rough, but watch yourself. I was not joking about leaving in the middle of this if you push it too far.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yxaga,” Davok’s voice shakes as he barely manages her name, a desperate plea as she enlarges the toy again, the stretch a painful burn even with him wet enough that even through his fogged senses he can feel the mess that is his inner thighs. He’s only just managing to keep his hips up, careful to keep as little contact as possible between his over sensitized dick and anything that could cause the least bit of friction.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t think you’re done yet.” Davok whimpers as she pushes the toy in, feeling as if something is about to split inside him as she forces him even further past what he thought to have been his limit. “I am, after all, paying a small fortune for this. Give me one more and I’ll consider us even.”</p>
<p>“Not sure I can.” He grimaces, biting his tongue to keep back a sob as she continues to fuck him, each movement more painful than the last dspite her slow and steady rythmn.</p>
<p>“I’m quite certain you’ll find a way. And Davok- don’t you hold back on me now. I think you’ll find it easier if you simply let go and allow it happen.”</p>
<p>She thrusts roughly into him and his chest heaves as a cry rips loose from his throat, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Once he starts he can’t seem to stop, shaking as he gasps for breath between sobs, tears flowing freely down his face. He feels the precise moment he gives in, body suddenly pliant under her touch. His hips are beyond his control as he jerks back against her, desperately trying to ride the sliver of pleasure breaking through the pain. He barely hears her as she speaks to him, words an unpleasant hum behind the foggy disconnect between his mind and his body.</p>
<p>He only knows that the scream is his own by the way his throat burns, and he’s not certain if it’s orgasm or sensory overload when his vision whites out the moment Yxaga increases the toy again. This time he has the distant thought that he can’t possibly be in this kind of pain without something having been damaged, but he can’t quite seem to trace the idea to the reality of the situation. He only knows that he’s shaking, suddenly and inexplicably cold as the adrenaline drains from his system. He slowly becomes aware of his claws digging deep into his own clenched fists as blood drips from his punctured skin, warm and unsettlingly dark. He can’t seem to get them to respond to the thought that he should stop doing that, and settles instead for closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the mess he’s made.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCK!” Zagan pulls away hard from Yxaga, doing himself no favors as sharp barbs tear his flesh when the toy is ripped out of him from the sudden movement. He takes a sharp breath, trying to distract himself from the pain as he feels warm blood begin to drip down his thighs, faster than he thinks he should leave to heal on its own.</p>
<p>“Can’t handle your own barbs, Davok?” Yxaga laughs, and he looks up to see her holding the toy in her hand, a vicious smile on her face as he sees that the soft rubber of the toy now has sharp protrusions now dripping dark blood.</p>
<p>Zagan ignores her and hisses as he casts cure wounds on himself, pain intensifying as the magic takes hold, healing over each of the cuts with a sharp burn. </p>
<p>“Fuck you, Yxaga. We’re done here.”</p>
<p>“Pity you’ve gotten so soft in your old age.” She tosses a deceptively small pouch at him, laughing as he doesn’t bother to catch it, letting it fall on the bed next to him. “Your payment.” </p>
<p>He glares at her and picks it up and rises to his feet. He tries not to make a sound when he realizes just how much pain he’s in, carefully bending over to grab his clothing from the floor. He ignores whatever she’s saying to him, dressing as quickly as he can, biting his lip to muffle a groan as he feels something rip back open from his rushed movements. </p>
<p>“We will not be doing this again.” He doesn’t wait for her response before casting teleport, barely thinking of his destination between the distraction of the pain and his urgency to get away.</p>
<p>He takes a step forward, intending to stumble his way to the bedroom before realizing that he hasn’t actually made it back to his apartment. He looks around in confusion, dim moonlight shining through a window giving him light to make out the dark wood of a desk and bookshelves. It takes him a moment before he recognizes the familiar surroundings of the teleportation circle at Henry’s house. He groans and casts another cure wounds on himself, hoping he hadn't already lost too much blood on Henry’s floor. He glances at the closed door and listens carefully for Henry’s thoughts, surprised that he’s strangely disappointed when he hears nothing but the usual repetition of the elf deep in his trance. </p>
<p>Exhaustion is beginning to settle in and he’s about to cast teleport again, this time determined to return to his own apartment when he remembers the shower in the lab downstairs and its litany of cleaning solvents intended to create a sterilized operating room. The draw of being able to wash any trace of Yxaga’s touch from his skin is stronger than the voice in his head telling him to just return home and he finds himself carefully opening the office door and creeping down the stairs as silently as possible, wincing as every step brings a fresh reminder of the soreness of his barely healed body.</p>
<p>He’s grateful for his darkvision as he walks through the lab, making his way to the storage closet in search of the bottle of solution Henry makes him use before surgery. He quickly snatches it and what seems to be a clean hand towel from their place on the shelves and slowly walks over to the lab’s shower.. He stumbles over the edge, foot catching on the lip of it and he curses quietly as he turns the water on as hot as the knob will go.</p>
<p>Zagan stands under the spray, groaning as it beats down hot even on his already too warm skin. He begins to wash himself, scrubbing at his skin until it hurts, methodically making his way down his body. As he bends over to reach his legs he winces, his healing magic having stopped the bleeding, but done little to assist with the pain of fresh injuries. </p>
<p>The door to the lab opens and Zagan startles, half prepared for a fight as he looks to see who stands at the entry. The lights flicker on Zagan closes his eyes, wincing as he adjusts to the sudden brightness. He opens them again to see Henry standing in the doorway. The elf’s blue hair is mussed and he’s rubbing his eyes, clearly having just come from bed and not entirely coherent as he gives Zagan a puzzled look.</p>
<p>“Why- what are you doing in my shower? In-” he glances around the room “-the lab?”</p>
<p>“My apologies, I didn’t mean to wake you.” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure that’s an answer, but this is hardly the weirdest thing I’ve caught you doing. If you thought it was necessary to shower in the lab before bothering me I can only imagine how bad the mess was before I walked in.” Henry shrugs, clearly having resigned himself to the situation with shockingly little resistance. “Well hurry up and come to bed.”</p>
<p>It’s Zagan’s turn to stare in confusion as Henry turns around, stretching his arms above his head and yawning, not waiting for a better explanation before he starts heading toward the stairs. Zagan listens to him as he walks away, Henry’s tired mind trying and failing to piece together his behavior and settling on a sort of baffled concern. His focus is so directed on the elf’s thoughts that he doesn’t realize Henry has stuck his head back into the room until he speaks.</p>
<p>“Do you need anything?” Henry’s voice is quiet and tired, and he makes a vague hand gesture that Zagan isn’t sure means anything at all. Zagan shakes his head slowly and finds that his own voice is softer than he expects when he responds.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll be up soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Davok gasps in pain as Yxaga presses a single finger into the slick mess that is his body, pulling roughly at the abused and swollen flesh as she presses her finger firmly around the rim of the overworked hole.</p>
<p>“Mmm you should probably get this seen to- though you’re a bard, aren’t you? If you’re even half decent you should be able heal it up yourself.”</p>
<p>She wipes the finger on Davok’s back and he can hear her walk around to stand in front of him and he tries to get his vision to focus as she kneels, running a hand through his hair. He shudders at the touch but can’t find the energy to move away from her as she pulls his head up from where he rests against the ground, forcing his gaze upon her.</p>
<p>“I think my curiosity is sated for now. I’ve certainly found how far I can push you until you break. You’re hardly my usual type, Davok, but I find you surprisingly attractive when you cry.”</p>
<p>She lets go of his hair and Davok’s face falls the few inches to the floor without any resistance. Pain blossoms in his cheek and he takes a shaky breath as he tries to reconcile yet another addition to the multitude of aches assaulting his senses. His body is still shivering beyond his control, and he wishes desperately that he could reach his robes to try to cover himself and warm up.</p>
<p>“Don’t have a lick of fight left in you, hm? Well, I have a contract I need to update anyway. Easiest fifty thousand gold you’ve ever earned, I’m sure.” She laughs and turns to walk away, the sound of her heels clicking against the marble echoing in Davok’s ears as he lays unmoving. “I trust you can see yourself out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Zagan carefully pulls the blankets back, doing his best not to disturb Henry as he slowly slides into the warm bed. For a moment he thinks he’s succeeded in his attempt, but hears Henry murmuring to him as he scoots closer.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough.”</p>
<p>“Hush. Go back to sleep.” He wraps an arm loosely over Henry’s side, running his claws lightly up and down his chest.</p>
<p>“I’m an elf.”</p>
<p>“Go back to trance doesn’t have the same ring to it. And, if I recall, you’re the one who claimed to be the singular elf who does sleep.”</p>
<p>“I was a child. A determined and deluded child,” he grumbles. Henry pushes his back flush against Zagan’s chest and the contact is pleasantly cool against his overheated skin. “Do you want to talk? About whatever brought you to my house at two in the morning and had you scrubbing off layers of skin in the lab shower of all places?”</p>
<p>“Not particularly. I... accepted an offer I should have refused. I wasn’t thinking clearly when I left via teleport and the idea of cleansing myself to surgical standards held a strong appeal.” He pauses for a moment, resting his forehead against the top of Henry’s head, his voice quieter when he continues. “And I would be remiss if I didn’t admit that the idea of your presence was a welcome thought.”</p>
<p>“Sentimental and concealing your thoughts from me? I almost think I should be worried.”</p>
<p>“Hardly. I’m not concealing anything, you’re just tired.”</p>
<p>“Liar. I know the way you deflect your thoughts when you don’t want me to know something.” Henry shifts in his grasp, getting himself comfortable. “I won’t pry. Plus, whose fault is it that I’m awake in the middle of the night?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I can find some way to make it up to you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Hm. You’re lucky I don’t have work in the morning.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to take my time with you,” Zagan smiles when Henry’s pulse quickens at his words and he digs his claws a bit harder into his chest, index finger only barely not breaking the skin at the top of the jagged scar running down his torso. “Tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>